


SMAP Drabbles (one for each pairing)

by Lilly0



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, SMAP
Genre: Eventual Romance, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 14:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10515891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly0/pseuds/Lilly0
Summary: One drabble for each pairing.





	

  
**ShinTsu**  
It’s tiring to pretend, Tsuyoshi thinks, when he follows Shingo through the corridor up to his apartment. So tiring. “What about you?” Shingo turns around with a smile, looking at him now. There is this hint of innocence, of naïve charm, in Shingo’s eyes which is normally overshadowed by the self-confidence and the strength he has developed over the years, but sometimes, Tsuyoshi can still see it. It’s then that his stomach tugs painfully and his throat feels dry. “Anyone you are dating regularly? Someone you like?”  
“No.” Tsuyoshi says and something in his throat burns a little. “No one. There is no one .”  
  
  
**2TOP**  
As far as Nakai remembers, it’s been more of a competition between them than mere mutual understanding. Always was. It’s gotten easier now that they are older and other things are more important to them. But still, even now, it is so incredibly difficult sometimes. It’s so difficult to understand this man, to get down to his feelings and to his mind. Takuya is too good in hiding it all – maybe it is unintentional. Nakai doesn’t know that, and he feels pathetic for not knowing. And whenever he thinks he has finally understood this man, he gets caught off-guard again.  
“You are thinking too much.” Takuya mumbles lazily. He has placed his four-rowed glittery wristband on the table, his bottle of beer too. Then he loosens his tie a little with his oh-so-skilled fingers and bends forward. A sloppy and pretty random kiss meets Nakai so unexpectedly, like it’s never happened before. Like they never do it. When Takuya draws back again, he smirks, stands up now and leaves for the bedroom. He doesn’t close the door behind him, leaves it open for Nakai to keep watching. He hums a song now, which remotely reminds Nakai of _Shake_.  
Screw it, Nakai thinks when Takuya shoots him a little unreadable glance while he changes his clothes. Just one second he would like to read what’s in this mind, in this beautiful, complicated mind that even after years still fascinates him.  
  
  
  
**ShinGoro**  
“Shingo might be a little high maintenance when he is sick.” That’s what Takuya told him when Goro said he would go and take some meds to Shingo’s place. The poor _kid_ – even now when Shingo is far over 30, Goro refuses not to see him as the baby – is sick after all. Takuya has said these words with a little smile, and there was a hint of amusement in his eyes. Goro thought he was just kidding.  
“I’m hungry.” Shingo curls up on the sofa and grunts in annoyance. “And don’t make that horrible miso soup. I want some chocolate.” A pause, in which Shingo rolls on his stomach and almost spills the tea Goro has prepared previously. “Oh.” He says with a beam in his eyes. “Buy donuts for lunch!”  
Goro looks down at the list in his hands, not sure what to say, what to do. He uncomfortably remembers the glint in Takuya’s eyes and the hidden smirk he has showed him. _A little high maintenance._  
“It’s fun that you are here.” Shingo grins all of a sudden. “Yesterday it was Takuya-kun. Boy, is he serious and strict. You are fun!”  
Goro grunts a little at that. He wants to shake Shingo, force the meds down his throat and tug him into his blanket so that he can’t move for the next hour. Maybe give him a sleeping pill to make him fall asleep and stop talking, but in the end, he just manages to whisper out a nervous something like “And what do you want for dinner?”  
  
  
  
**TakuGoro**  
Goro doesn’t like to think about tomorrow or the next week. He doesn’t even want to think what’s going to be in three hours. Because now it’s just him lying in bed with Takuya next to him, his fingertips wandering over Goro’s back lazily. He is reading a book, wearing glasses and still looking so fucking pretty. “What are you reading?” Goro asks, merely to make conversation, to hear Takuya’s voice.  
Takuya’s fingers stop their movement for a moment but don’t leave his back. “Old Chinese poetry.” he answers, and the fingers continue their teasing walk over Goro’ spine.  
No, Goro won’t think about tomorrow or next week. Not about what’s going to be in two hours when they are going to be just friends again, bandmates and colleagues, when they’ll both leave each other for something that they call _reality_.  
  
  
  
**NakaiGoro**  
Nakai knows it hurts Goro. And sometimes, he does feel guilty for it. For saying things like “Goro is the one I never really knew what to do with.”, like he has never even bothered to think about the other. Goro never says things like that because he is too nice. At least that’s what Takuya tells Nakai, sometimes, when he has had enough of Nakai’s moods and shoots little poisonous daggers through his eyes at him.  
Nakai knows all that. He knows Goro is nice, isn’t able to restrain and tame his cute curls, has this small mole on his back, and his eyes sparkle slightly when he gets surprised in a positive way. He knows he doesn’t like horror movies or roller coasters. He likes traditional food and sometimes, fancy new cuisine. He enjoys a glass of red wine on his veranda every Sunday evening. He knows that when he is upset, he brushes over his neck shortly, his lips tug then and he looks like he is trying hard not to show it.  
Nakai knows it all. That’s why it’s better that way, he thinks, as he repeats the words again. _Goro is the band mate I know the least about._  
  
  
  
**ShinTaku**  
Shingo calls it _a natural instinct_ when he can’t help but stare at Takuya-kun’s oh-so-well-shaped butt. Sometimes he even _has_ to reach out his hand and touch it. He thinks there should be a warning sign to it – it’s not his freaking fault that this butt is so firm and gropeable. Unfortunately, Takuya doesn’t agree and calls it _if you don’t stop, I’ll throw you out of the room!_ The rest of the group prefers to stay quiet then and out of Takuya’s possible wrath that might hit them instead of Shingo, because Takuya has this weird principle alongside the words _No verbal or violent abuse in a relationship_.  
“It’s only because you never show me any affection.” Shingo explains when he walks behind Takuya - not because he wants to see his butt but because Takuya walks too fast. He is pissed. “You know-“ Shingo continues without paying attention to Takuya’s horrible mood. “I want a reward sometimes. A man needs to be shown some affection, so that he-“  
Kimura lets out a frustrated sigh that’s so obvious and clear that Shingo is almost a little afraid that Takuya might make an exception from his own no-abuse rule. He is about to take back what he just said – damage prevention – when Takuya grabs his face and pulls him closer. Then he kisses him, fiercely, without compromises, in a way he normally does when they are in their apartment – certain that no one is around – but certainly not on a corridor of their agency.  
When Takuya lets go, Shingo gasps for air, his cheeks flushed in slight embarrassment. He wants more. Damn it. “Enough affection shown?” Takuya asks randomly and shows him a superior smile. “Yes? Awesome, then take your stuff and let’s grab something to eat.”  
Shingo’s cheeks are deep red when he follows Kimura down the corridor. He doesn’t know what to say or do, he can’t even voice a coherent sentence. Takuya is too good at that, he thinks, way too good.  
  
  
**NakaiTsu**  
“Hold the ladder.” Nakai commands as he carefully steps on it. It’s the randomness of every day life that brings these unfortunate events towards them sometimes, like today, and one of them has to step out of his comfort zone and do some serious dangerous housework. The ladder is unsteady, already centuries old and probably it doesn’t fulfil any security standards. Fortunately, the shaking stops once Tsuyoshi grabs both sides of the ladder firmly, securing it like that. “Be careful.” he says in a tone that would be more suiting if Nakai was about to climb the Mount Everest. He touches Nakai’s ankles a little, rubbing over his thighs to underline his worries.  
“I will.” Nakai nods when he reaches the top of the ladder and the lamp. “Now hand me one of the bulbs.”  
  
  
**GoroTsu**  
_You still mad?_ Tsuyoshi types in his phone. He isn’t surprised when the answer comes pretty fast.  
_I never was, Tsuyoshi._  
Tsuyoshi smiles a little. He knows it’s not the entire truth. He knows that Goro was pretty angry a few hours ago when they had this stupid fight. But he forgets and forgives so fast. He just likes to be a little sulky sometimes.  
_I love you._ Tsuyoshi types and sends it away without over-thinking it.  
The answer takes a little longer this time. Tsuyoshi can almost imagine how Goro lets out a sigh at this. No apology, no explanation for why he snapped earlier, just a simple I love you. _Go to sleep, Tsu. It’s late. I’ll drop by tomorrow morning_.  
If Goro was here right now, it would probably sound soft and caring. Still- _I really do. Love you._ He repeats.  
This time the answer comes fast. _I know. I love you too._ Tsuyoshi smiles a bit when he leans back in his bed. Finally, his conscience is relieved again. _Good-night, Goro-chan._  
_Good night, Tsu._  
  
  
  
**ShinNakai**  
They knit a sweater together. It’s been Shingo’s idea but if anyone is going to ask, he will definitely blame it on Nakai. What a stupid, ridiculous, pathetic idea. _We need to do something cool for our band anniversary, something fun, something original_. Nakai has said and declined all of Shingo’s ideas for presents for their band mates. It’s been after the seventh suggestion was strongly refused again that Shingo blurted out something like _Then lets knit SMAP-sweaters!_  
Freaking awesome. It’s all this bald, stupid, strong-headed old dude’s fault that they are sitting here on the veranda and knitting instead of doing something useful – like having sex for example.  
Nakai curses loudly. When Shingo turns around he can see how his eyebrows are furrowed in concentration. He is working on Goro’s sweater right now and even though it’s not finished yet, Shingo can see that he has messed up the SMAP letters – looks a little chaotic. Now he has just lost another loop.  
“I need a drink.” Shingo grumbles when he stands up. He smiles a little when Nakai smacks his thighs.  
“Make it two.”  
  
  
  
**TakuTsu**  
_He hates me._  
Tsuyoshi can’t help it, it’s basically an inner instinct that screams and panics whenever Takuya looks at him. It’s the same instinct that turns him into a stuttering, incoherent ball of nonsense whenever he has to talk to Takuya alone. _He hates me. Always has._  
It’s the very same instinct that just made him scare away a little when Takuya only randomly grabbed his arm to regain his balance. The look of hurt in Takuya’s eyes stings a little too much now. It hurts a lot more than Tsuyoshi would have expected it, sends a shiver over his spine and makes his stomach twitch uncomfortably. It’s worse than anything else, his ridiculous fear and this stupid instinct are nothing against that. Because Takuya walking away from him, like he is giving him up, hurts so-freaking-much.  
It happens without him overthinking it that he reaches out his hand all of a sudden, grabbing Takuya’s sleeve before he can walk away for real. The latter turns around a little and Tsuyoshi can’t help but turn his flushed face away. Out of the corner of his eyes, he can see a little smile gracing Takuya’s lips. It’s an instinct, he thinks, and keeps holding on to the sleeve.  


**Author's Note:**

> I've written them a while ago, but I doubted anyone would be interested. Well, I decided to post them now. I hope someone will read them :-) (I had a lot of fun with some pairings)


End file.
